Triple Trouble
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Was Blast two - still is the sequel to Blast from the Past - because I didn't like how it ended still AU and a very fast paced story - you really need to read Blast first or you'll be lost.
1. Chapter 1

One morning at breakfast…

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"I should have known it was too easy."

"What?" Ginny asked worriedly, "Harry, what is it?"

"How long since the end of the Dark Cloaks?"

"Three years. Why?"

"There have been seventeen murders in the last four weeks." he replied.

"What are you thinking?"

"They were just the appetizer; we have yet to get to the main event."

The fire flared and Sirius' head showed up, "Hey Harry, I think we may need you to quit playing around with quidditch now. It's time for us to get down to Auror business."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone tried to take Uncle Fred."

"Tried?"

"We should be able to track them easily enough. Merlin that man is a genius, mad as a hatter, but a genius. I'm glad I'm not on his bad side."

"Where are you?"

"Fred's secret place, he won't talk to anyone else. He only let me near him in order to get here and call you."

"I'll be right there." Ginny punched him in the arm, "I mean we'll be right there."

When they reached Fred's place he was sitting on a chair with a cup of tea shaking in his hand. Ron stood at one shoulder and Sirius was at the other. He looked scared, terrified really. This had Harry very concerned, never in either life time had he seen either one of the twins this shaken.

"Fred, what on earth happened?"

"He was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. Nothing but red eyes Harry, red eyes."

Harry nearly stopped breathing, "Can't be he died, there was nothing left to bring back."

"I'm sure it's not him, but someone at least close. Do you have that sword handy?"

"I know where to get it."

"I suggest you start carrying it. I've made a scabbard for you. I made it for last time but you took care of them so quickly that I didn't have a chance to give it to you." Fred reached toward a cabinet near his chair.

"Hopefully we won't need it this time."

"We should have known…"

"I know we should have but…" Harry took the scabbard.

"You like to keep a higher opinion…"

"Of the miserable wretch's society breeds." They finished together.

"You two are just freaky. Do you want to explain to us mere mortals now?" Sirius whined.

"In my last life I fought a dark wizard."

"Voldemort." Ginny said, "But you defeated him."

"Yes," Harry replied, "but he had one physical attribute that really stood out."

"Those freaky red eyes." Fred said, "Of course the snake look was there too but you could look past it if you tried hard enough. But nothing could get you past those eyes."

"It could have just been a spell," Ron said, "or a prank."

"No," Fred said, "I checked."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we haven't signed those contracts yet." Ginny said.

"I couldn't talk you into signing yours could I?" Ginny's glare was the only answer he got from that stupid question.

"When can we take our entrance exams?"

"Finnice will be so happy." Sirius wiped a fake tear, "He's been on my bum for three years trying to get you on board. You know a happy Minister makes for a happy Head Auror."

"Fine boss," Harry said, "But…"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill me Ginny," Harry said, "don't make Ginny and I a team."

"What?" Ginny whispered through gritted teeth.

"You're too much of a distraction for me." Harry grimaced waiting for the explosion.

"Are you saying that I'm too hot for you to pay attention to the job at hand?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, I guess I can understand that." Ginny said flipping her hair over her shoulder, "But I better get a great partner."

"I think I have a better idea." Sirius said, "Please don't hex me Ginny."

"That will depend on your idea." she responded.

Daily Prophet two weeks later

The Derby Dementors have been struck by a tragedy. It was announced today that their star seeker has been severely injured in a practice session. Details haven't been released but it seems to be bludger related. Harry Potter, named for the legendary Auror and Hogwarts Headmaster, has been the top seeker in the league for three years running. That was when he came onto the scene and stole the show. A virtual unknown with a sad past he gained attention and then fame during his professional début. In that first game he beat the Puddlemere legend Mark Bent to the snitch and hasn't let one go yet. Derby's second seeker hasn't got a lot of play in the last three years but it seems he will now.

The article continued for two more columns. It had quotes from Derby players and coaches and few from other teams. The most comments came from his keeper and brother in law Ron Weasley. It also stated that his wife, one of the star chasers, was distraught and not available for comments.

"It seems to be doing what you wanted." Ginny had read the article and was now glancing through some of the get well cards, "I feel bad these people are wishing you well when you're not even hurt."

"I know, but deep cover means deep." Harry said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." she replied, "At least I won't have to act like a distraught wife, I really will be. I'm going to miss you so much."

Harry pulled his wife into a tender hug. He would miss her terribly too. He tried to lighten the mood a little, "For what it's worth Sirius is very sorry. He would like it if you would remove the curse now."

"Not likely." she sighed, "I'll remove it when you come back home in one piece."

"Really Gin, he needs to be fully functional so he can lead the Aurors." Harry snickered picturing Sirius' face when he realized what all the hex had done, "I need the Aurors to back me up and not leave me hanging, Sirius needs to lead them."

"Well I guess I can return his ability to speak in real words." Ginny grinned, "But do I have to remove the rest of it?"

"I thought it was all one curse."

"Oh no, there are seven. You know seven is the most powerful magical number." Ginny grinned.

That bit bothered Harry, he remembered the last person who had said that, "But six is a pretty good number too. What do the others do, I know about the speech and having no feeling in his hands."

"Several other places don't have any feeling either, but I doubt he'll talk about that." Ginny worked hard to control her laughter, "But all the numb parts I'm classifying as one hex. I just used it several times. Then there are the rash, itching and fungus. The last two are a bit delayed in showing up; he just needs to get enough into his system first."

"How many of these are Weasley products?"

"Five. Two of them I developed myself."

"Should I be worried about what you're going to do to me for going along with this?" Harry asked.

"I won't do anything to you… yet." Ginny grinned wickedly, "I do want you safe at home."

"Thanks, I think." Harry snuggled closer and started kissing just behind her ear, "We only have a few more days, let's not talk about that anymore." Ginny was about to agree but her lips were suddenly far too busy.

Harry kissed Ginny just before she left. It would be the last time until all this was over. He then turned himself invisible before leaving the house behind her. He walked two blocks and then apparated to an alley that was on the far side of London. There he donned a brown hooded cloak then made himself visible. He quickly made his way down to a pub in a badly run down section of town. He cautiously stepped into the pub and moved to a seat in the rear after making arrangements to stay for a few days. The seat he chose had a good view of the front and back doors as well as the stairs. Sirius had chosen this as the spot to start looking for the dark wizard. It was rumored that his followers liked to gather here.

Leaving his hood up he slouched in the chair. He had learned long ago that proper posture was a dead giveaway when undercover with this sort. When his drink arrived he pretended to take a long swallow, in reality he did a few spells to check for poisons and dark magic and then banished a bit of it away. That drink and all the ones after it were checked and then disposed of in the same way. Harry watched as people came and went. Transactions both legal and illegal took place right in front of him but he didn't take any action. He watched for evidence of a new dark wizard and his followers. He found plenty.

As the night wore on Harry found he was getting more attention from the dark wizards followers. He was just considering calling it a night when a fight broke out. He decided this was just what he needed to cement a reputation with the wizards. He stood after finishing his last drink and moved towards the stairs. The brawlers were throwing spells back and forth as he crossed the room. When he reached the stairs they both sent spells at his back. He flicked his wand blocking both spells then proceeded up the stairs as if nothing had happened. He checked his room before entering and then set up several crude but effective wards and detection spells to protect himself while he slept. It was another lesson learned in his previous life, if you used Auror grade spells they would know you were an Auror.

The next evening Harry was back at the same table, it didn't take long for people to notice him again. When another fight broke out earlier in the evening than the previous one he stayed in his seat. When the combatants spell came too close he stunned both but otherwise didn't move. Someone revived them and sent them out of the pub, meanwhile someone sat at Harry's table.

"That was some fine wand work." the man observed.

Harry didn't respond. Undeterred the man continued to try to pull Harry into conversation without success. Finally it reached the same time he had left the night before; he got up and left the table with no comment. The man who had been talking watched him walk away.

Over the next several evenings a different man would sit down and try to talk to him, Harry still didn't respond. Each evening he would get up and leave when it reached the right time. Finally after a week he was approached by a man who appeared to be of higher economical level than the others. He sat down and got right to the point.

"I hear you're a decent wizard with a no nonsense character. I represent a man who is looking for people like you. Will you come and meet him?"

"What does he want?"

"Well he wants to talk to you. Will you meet him?"

"No."

"I don't think you understand." the man said rising and pulling his wand, "You will be coming with me."

Harry casually stunned the man, but otherwise didn't move. Next three men approached him and started firing spells. Harry deflected them and then while appearing to take a drink he stunned each one. He was still in his seat when seven men started towards him.

"Are you sure you want to attempt this?" Harry asked.

Instead of fighting one man spoke up, "Our leader is impressed with you. He would like to extend an invitation to join our organization."

"What is this organization?"

"Not something we discuss in public."

"And this rabble is part of your group?" Harry made sure there was a sneer in his tone.

"Lower level, every group has some of them. Very helpful in determining lucrative talent in prospective members."

"After I deal with you how many come next?" Harry shook his head, "Unless I deal with someone higher up you can forget it. I don't mingle with the lower end of things. I'm too good and I'm too valuable."

"That's the reason you're hanging out in this pub." Another sneered, "How impressive."

"There are certain people I want to meet." Harry said standing and moving toward the stairs, "This is the place to meet them but you are not the person I wish to talk too. Go back to your boss and tell him to send someone better. I'll think about it then."

More people in the bar stood and Harry was facing more than twenty before he reached the stairs. This fight was going to put him to a little more of a test. Doing as little magic as he could get away with Harry dodged spells and allowed them to hit others who were firing spells at him. By the time he reached the stairs he had one left to stun and then he went up to his room. It wasn't five minutes before there was a knock on his door.

Upon opening it he found someone with enough power to register. Finally he was getting somewhere, " Yes?"

"You think quite highly of yourself."

"With good reason."

"Maybe, but he is willing to hear you."

"I have nothing to say. I will however listen and decide. Portkey?"

"Of course."

"Let us be on our way then."

Upon arriving Harry witnessed several of those he had already fought being helped. The building he was preparing to enter was an impressive one. It reminded him of Malfoy mansion except this was bigger and more ornate. This guy must have an ego the size of London, Harry thought. In the entry way he could look up four levels. Beautiful artwork and tapestries lined the walls, while marble floors were covered sporadically by large expensive looking rugs. Harry was pretty sure you could hold a quidditch match in this room. The hall they walked down was also impressive. It held more artwork but had added statues to the mix. There were no doors except the set at the end that they were walking towards. As they reached them the doors opened on their own. Harry knew all this splendor and magic was meant to impress, he was glad he was still in his hooded cloak because he was sure the look on his face showed disgust. He stepped into the room through the doors at was brought out of his thoughts of the outlandish décor. At the far end of the room was a man sitting on an ornate throne. He reminded Harry of the way Tom Riddle had looked in that memory years ago, when he had asked Dumbledore for the job of DADA professor. Harry was certain this man had taken at least a few steps in Voldemorts shoes. He had no doubt that the man had been at least three steps down that road to immortality if not a few more. He knew his next few months would not be pleasant as he looked into the man's red eyes.

"State your name and show your face." the man on the throne demanded.

Harry dropped his hood and said, "Harry Potter."

In an instant thirty wands were pointed at him but he didn't even flinch. "Well, this is interesting. Interesting indeed. I thought you were in the hospital, bludger wasn't it?"

"You know how easy it is to manipulate people."

"But why?"

"You know my 'sad' past?"

"Orphaned as a young child and amnesia when escaping an abusive family."

"Yes, well that bludger reminded me of a few things, including why I hate my name." Harry grimaced, "People have stupidly long memories."

"So you just left the fame and fortune of quidditch?"

"Fame yes, stupid fawning fans yes, hordes of idiot reports trying to get every bit of you they can yes. Fortune no." Harry sneered with his best imitation of Draco, "Why do you think she's still playing, not a dime to her name."

"But she is still married to you?"

"Of course, she is still raking in the galleons." Harry was disgusted with what he was saying. But he had to get into a high ranking position. The higher he got the less time this would take. The intelligence Sirius had provided stated the man didn't like women to have any authority. There were none in his ranks and few that had jobs of any sort.

The man on the throne laughed, "I like you. Let me tell you about our group. Once I am done you will have the chance to join or die, you see how benevolent I am?"

Harry fought to keep his eyes from rolling at the idiot's speech.

"We are an organization that is working for the betterment of all wizard kind. We dislike how the ministry is being run. Browning had the right of it but lacked the ability to carry it off. They are serving their punishment for not waiting as they were instructed to do."

"And you are?"

"You may call me Master; I will not tolerate any other title. If you prove to be good enough I will share the secret of my success with you. But you must prove to be better than the previous four. They are failures."

"So in short you're out to take over the world and I can help if I want." Harry summarized, "Fine, I'm in."

Harry spent the next month helping people prove their own incompetence. He sabotaged attacks and foiled plans left and right leaving the blame for the failures on other people. His work wasn't really hard; they were a pretty poor bunch to begin with. Although, they were better trained than the Dark Cloaks. While others fell in rank Harry rose. It was within the first month that he managed to get into the top five. Then he turned his concentration toward the leader of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we know it's Martin Keys?" Sirius asked, "We have a positive ID?"

"Yes." James said, "Our insider got a picture and we have it confirmed. Although they all say he looks terrible, like his face is melting or something weird."

"Probably dark magic usage." Sirius said, "Remember that guy a few years ago that looked like that?"

"Wasn't Keys the fifth one in the dorm with Browning?" Minister Finnice asked.

"Yes sir."

"How is he doing?" Finnice asked they knew he meant Harry.

"Every time he talks he sounds like he's ready to vomit." James replied, "This is really disgusting to him but he's getting lots of valuable information."

"We have been stopping a few of the attacks. We do it randomly so that they don't realize we have a spy in their organization. The attack we stopped yesterday was on an all muggle town. We were able to get five wizards moved into the area before the attack so it looks like faulty recon. We're protecting him as much as we can."

"How high has he managed to get?"

"High enough, he really is a genius at this." James grinned.

"Plans?"

"Take over the world starting with the ministry."

Harry moved quietly. He had managed to become the second in command. His raids for supplies were always successful while the attacks were showing dismal records. His raid earlier today was his first failure. He didn't want Martin to think he needed to be on the attacks instead of supplies. Harry had been sent from the house to try and locate another shipment that they could take. Instead he was using his time to take out the first of Martin's Horcruxes. His last two months he had spent a lot of time with Martin learning all about him. It was fairly easy to figure out what his three Horcruxes were but where he kept them was a little trickier. This first one was easy to find though.

The dilapidated house he was currently trying to enter was eerily reminiscent of the house that had stood here many years ago. Martin's infatuation with Voldemort was making him predictable. Little Hangleton wasn't so little anymore but this end of town was just as rundown as the house of Gaunt had been. Harry carefully took down the many layers of protection that had been placed on the house. He made note of each one so he could put it back therefore hiding the fact that he had been here. As he cleared each obstacle he would advance a little further. It took hours but he finally located the hidden room and removed all the spells. He pulled his dagger out of the scabbard and then reached for the sword.

Fred really was a genius, Harry thought. The scabbard he had made completely hid the sword of Gryffindor. It looked long enough only to hold a dagger and that's what it held. But after it was removed Harry could touch a spot on the inside and the sword of Gryffindor would pop up, then he could pull it out and use it. Anyone else who touched the spot would get nothing. No one else could even tell it would hold more than the dagger they could see. Harry loved how the handle of the sword would fit right down inside but the dagger would just sit on top.

He pulled the sword out and stabbed the replica of the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Slytherin's locket and Ravenclaw's diadem were all he had left, well the replicas of them anyway. The cup's scream was still fading as Harry started replacing all the spells he had removed. Once outside he apparated away.

"What am I going to do Ron?" Ginny cried on her favorite brother's shoulder. He was the only one she could confide in as he was the only one who knew what Harry was really doing.

"First we need to tell Sirius." Ron stated.

"But I haven't taken all the curses off yet." she was too distraught to see the humor in her statement so Ron struggled to control his laughter.

"We'll invite him over for dinner." Ron said, "Be here and remove the rest of the spells and then we'll fill him in. Or do you need to feed him any antidotes?"

"When are we going to do this?"

"Tonight."

"Fine but I'm just going to stay here, ok?"

When Sirius arrived at Ron and Jane's place he stopped cold just inside the door. Ginny was sitting on the couch with her wand out; he wondered what he was in for this time. When she raised her wand he was near full blown panic but it was short lived as he felt several of his issues disappear. Then she handed him what looked like a coconut candy.

"Don't worry." Ron said when Sirius hesitated, "That's going to clear away the rest of your problems."

He quickly grabbed it and ate it sighing in relief. Once he had enjoyed his problem free existence for a few moments he began to wonder, "Why?"

"I have to alter our plans, I can't play quidditch anymore." Ginny stated uncertainly.

Sirius started to protest but Ron interrupted, "She's pregnant."

"Just over four months. We were a little careless just before he left. I've been so upset I didn't even realize I was late." Ginny said miserably.

"We can't let this out." Sirius whispered, "Who knows?"

"The four of us." Ginny replied, "Jane confirmed it for me this morning. How am I going to get out of my contract without letting them know why?"

"Don't worry. From right at this moment you have a dangerous illness. For your safety from fans and media you are being kept in a secret location with a full time healer." Sirius said.

"But that's going to make Harry worry." Ginny protested, "He can't afford to be distracted."

"But if they find out your pregnant you could both become targets." Sirius said, "Harry's cover with them is his disgust with you. They think he's stringing you along for the money. When you're broke he's supposed to cut all ties."

"How's he doing?"

"He's gotten higher than we could have anticipated." Sirius said, "Things are progressing at a good pace."

Ron smiled until Ginny said, "No, I mean how is he?"

"Not as good as I'd like." Sirius said, "Physically he's great, but mentally this is really hard on him. He'll need recovery time. We're supposed to have contact tonight; do you want me to have him told?"

Ginny debated so Jane asked, "Did he want to have kids?"

"Yes." Ginny replied, "We just wanted to wait a little while. You know get the quidditch playing out of the way first."

"Then tell him." Jane said, "It may help him. Knowing his reasons for doing this has just increased will help him."

"But the distraction could put him in danger." Ginny wasn't sure about this.

"He needs to hear something good." Sirius said, "Besides we can warn him about the story coming out and he won't be worried about you. Not in the same way at least."

A cave, why did it have to be a cave? Harry had never liked caves after his adventure with Albus in Tom's cave. At least this one didn't have a lake full of inferi in it. Martin relied more on spells then on the scare factor. Harry guessed Tom's intimidation technique wouldn't work for Martin yet, hopefully it never would. After he entered the cave he couldn't detect any spells or magic except the Horcrux in the middle of the room. He carefully walked one slow step after the other continuously trying to detect any magic. He was worried; he hadn't detected any magical protections since entering the inner part of the cave. The pedestal in the middle of the room had no magic only the box like the one in the previous place that had held a horcrux. Harry stood back and blasted the box. It fell to the floor and started to glow. Harry quickly shielded himself and huddled against the wall the blast still cause him injury. The box hadn't held it like last time so he set about trying to find the real location. He only stopped to heal his injuries when the blood from a cut on his forehead interfered with his vision.

He finally found the Horcrux and had to stop and appreciate the intelligence. It was in the pedestal, he had to break the pedestal then he could destroy the Horcrux. This time it was the Diadem. Shaking his head he said aloud, "Wrong one, the cave held the locket."

"I need to know Ginny, how did you get rid of it all?" Sirius asked, "Our healers were baffled."

"Trade secret." she smiled, "I'm not allowed to let out Weasley secrets, you know that."

"You know if anyone else did even half the stuff you did I'd have them in solitary." Sirius growled.

"But you won't do that to me because you need Harry." Ginny grinned but let it fade when she said, "And I need him too so don't go getting him killed or even injured. This will seem mild compared to what I'll do if you fail."

Later that evening Sirius waited in the spot he was supposed to meet Harry in. He had waited for three hours when he finally decided Harry wasn't going to show. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Ginny tomorrow.

The noise of the place was deafening. Who would have thought to hide a Horcrux in a place with so many people? Each hiding place Martin had chosen was tied to Voldemort one way or another. The house was in the same place the Riddle house had been. The cave, while not the same cave, was meant to be like it. And now the muggle nightclub was on the spot where the orphanage had stood hundreds of years ago. Tom wouldn't have liked anyone to remember he was an orphan. He made himself invisible while in the loo and then he waited along a wall where he could see most of the place. Once all the customers left Harry used a mild muggle repelling charm to empty the rest of the building. Harry had almost missed this one. He had thought there was only three but he had found reference of a fourth in the room at Headquarters that held the locket. He couldn't destroy the locket until the rest were gone. Headquarters had to be the last stop he couldn't undo most of the protections on it. He would be tripping alarms and spells left and right, Martin would send contingents to check all the other places before he would confront the intruder at headquarters. The Aurors were prepared for that. Just in case there were more Horcruxes than he knew they would be in place to find out.

Harry stood in front of the display case that had a duplicate of the sword he had in the scabbard on his hip. The spell on this was dangerous in the extreme. If he had been facing this one last time he would have died. To this day he was surprised the three of them had made it through that year alive.

The building exploded as he knew it would. He stabilized it long enough to destroy the Horcrux and then apparated away while it burned to the ground. He was going to have to destroy the last one tonight. It was just like Gringotts, Martin would find out someone was hunting his Horcruxes.

Headquarters was a madhouse. People were running every which way scurrying to do their masters bidding. Right now he was looking for Harry, he wanted his Horcrux checked and protected. Harry stayed hidden until Martin decided he had to go check it himself. He didn't trust anyone else with the job. As soon as they were gone Harry attacked the last Horcrux. He wasn't careful in his approach this time he just blasted through the spells taking them down as quickly as possible. Luckily Martin hadn't protected this one as well as the others. He didn't think anyone could get the one hidden in his headquarters.

He had only just finished when he heard an amplified voice say, "Harry my friend come out."

He looked out the closest window and swore at the top of his lungs. Out on the lawn was every member of the organization plus three prisoners. The two red heads stood out with no problem, the sleek bun between them while not as noticeable still stood out against the sea of cloaked figures. Martin was the only one uncloaked. He sent a patronus to Sirius and then prepared to move out.

"Harry, I have your friends out here. Let us see if you meant what you said about them." Martin laughed cruelly.

Harry picked up the destroyed Horcrux and left the room. The front door opened as he approached it and he stepped out into the night. Dawn was approaching but had not yet arrived. He was mildly surprised, for him it had been a long night.

"There you are." Martin cooed like he was talking to a small child, "Have you been a bad boy Harry?"

"No." He replied curtly, "Never have been."

"What do you have there?"

"Just your Horcrux." He answered, "It's destroyed by the way."

"So you have found my secret."

"Wasn't hard. You don't keep secrets very well." Harry said, "You're not very original either."

"Well I know you've gotten this one, why not tell me where else you've been tonight."

"I think you know." Harry replied.

"Humor me." Martin's oily voice purred.

"Well I was at a nightclub earlier." Harry laughed, "The party was so hot it but the place down."

"Any other places?" Martin asked.

"No that was all I had time for tonight. Don't you think two Horcruxes in one night is enough?"

"But it's not enough for you to defeat me. You still have two left and after you die I'll make another." Martin started throwing curses at Harry.

Harry returned the curses ignoring the underlings as the Aurors had arrived and were fighting them. Ron attacked those closest to him and retrieved his wand as well as Ginny's and Jane's. Even with those three the Aurors weren't fairing well they were outnumbered two to one. But a few moments in a sea of red heads joined and the tide of battle turned.

The fighting continued between Harry and Martin, spells were exploding and rocking the area. The house they had been using as headquarters was beginning to show damage from spells and concussions of spells. After what felt like hours to Harry, Martin was beginning to tire; his spells weren't packing quite as much of a punch as they had before.

"Martin Brandle, give up. Your followers have been defeated and you are on your own." Harry heard Sirius make his announcement.

He saw Martin turn and fire a spell but he kept his eyes firmly on the dark wizard until he heard Jane scream, "Ginny!"

He turned at that and saw Ginny crumpled on the ground. He was dumbfounded for a moment until Sirius yelled, "Watch out!"

He turned back in time to see a spell reach him, his wand when flying and another spell was on its way. In the second between spells he thought, "He killed Ginny." What happened next Harry could never recall even years later it was a blank spot for him. All he remembered was a blinding pain took him when he thought she was dead. He woke up a few hours later in the hospital with Jane fussing over him.

His first word was, "Ginny?"

"She's fine." Jane said, "I knew the spell he used and was able to reverse it before it could do any damage. She'll be in to see you soon."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked from the door way.

"Hey." Harry grinned at him, "How are you doing? Great timing by the way."

"Thanks." Sirius grinned in return, "I'm doing better than you. Ginny removed the rest of the curses she set on me."

"Has he spilled the beans yet?" Ginny asked as she was wheeled through the door. At Harry's look of concern she said, "They're afraid I'll trip and fall. The spell left me a little disoriented."

"Not yet, I was just starting to pick his brain." Sirius replied.

"I remember Martin hitting Ginny with the spell and I thought he had killed her. Then he disarmed me while my attention was off him. The next spell felt like a crucio and that's all I remember." Harry stated.

"Well then you missed the best part." Sirius laughed for a moment, "I was really hoping you could tell me how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Part way through the crucio you stopped screaming and just stood up. He dropped the curse out of shock then you just pointed a finger at him. As soon as your hand was raised we were all hit with gale force winds that forced us to huddle on the ground. It was swirling around and you were at its center. Everyone was pelted with debris but no one was hurt by it. After the wind started you started speaking but I couldn't hear you. You shot a spell out of your hand, it surprised us because you were wandless. The spell created a white beam followed by a smaller pink one that spiraled around it. The spell picked him off the ground and then surrounded him; I could hear his screams over the wind. As suddenly as it started it stopped, the wind even dropped off. He fell to the ground dead and you collapsed." Sirius had told the whole story quickly still sounding like he couldn't believe what he had seen. This was confirmed when he asked the others, "Is that what you guys saw and heard?"

Jane and Ron agreed but since Ginny had still been unconscious she had missed it.

"I didn't realize I had chosen to use that spell." Harry commented thoughtfully, "That's an ancient spell I found late in my previous life. Once you choose to do it you can't stop until one of two things happen. Either they have remorse for their actions or they die. I never used it before because I wasn't sure the caster would survive."

"What does it do?" Jane asked.

"It shows you every bad thing you've done. You either feel sorry for your actions or die." Harry shrugged, "It occurs at such a pace that your true heart reactions are all that can respond. If he died he refused, in his heart, to feel anything for the people he had hurt."

"Then he was truly evil." Ginny said.

"You know the Dark Cloaks were his idea." Harry said, "But while he was gone learning more dark arts they started without him. He's the one that gave you the tip on the night they were trying to make their own Horcruxes." Harry ran a hand over his face, "It was their punishment for not following his orders."

"Ok, you have your information now leave." Ginny demanded, "Harry and I need to talk."

"If you live through this I'll talk to you later." Sirius grinned.

"Take it easy on him." Jane said, "He is still recovering."

Ron just waved as he followed the others out the door.

"Love you Gin." Harry said holding a hand out for her.

"You better." she climbed in beside him and cuddled.

"If this is my punishment you can punish me every day." Harry grinned.

Ginny laughed, they stayed still for a while until she worked up her nerve, "You remember that week before you left?"

"Of course, memories of that time are what kept me sane during all this. I kept it up so I could finish him off and come home to do it again."

"Well you'll have to plan this quickly or we'll need help." Ginny grinned into his shoulder. She was trying her bet to confuse him and it was working.

"Why would we need help from anyone else? All we did was stay in bed and have fun." Harry was worried.

"Well if we wait too long I won't be able to do that comfortably. And after I'm comfortable again we'll need someone to watch these three." Ginny stated.

"Why would you be uncomfortable with me? And just what three are you talking about?" Harry turned Ginny's face to look at him but the wicked gleam in her eye did nothing to clear his confusion.

Ginny picked up his hand and put it on her stomach. When confusion still showed clearly on his face she moved his hand around so he could feel the bump. As realization dawned on him he smiled. The smile grew until something else she had said clicked. The smile wavered a bit and his eyebrows rose when he asked, "Three?"

"The technical term is triplets." Harry shout of joy could be heard on three floors.


End file.
